Three Liars, One Girl and A TARDIS
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: Amy and the Doctor land in Whitechapel when the TARDIS disappears. Three people have to lie just so their friend can get a girl. Takes place between the Doctor Who episodes Cold Blood and Vincent and the Doctor and takes between the My Babysitter's a Vampire episodes Three Cheers for Evil and Blood Drive. I own the plot and the cover.
1. Chpt 1-Welcome to Whitechapel

_**~ Chapter 1 – Welcome to Whitechapel~**_

"Doctor, are you sure we're in the right place?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Absolutley certain," he responded in his know-it-all voice.

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS doors and looked around while the Doctor was looking for his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, I'm telling you something, the year 4000 is obviously not distant enough for everything to look different," Amy said.

The Doctor looked puzzled and said "What?" as he looked out the doors aswell.

"The Earth," pointed out Amy, "It hasn't changed, where are we?" she continued, walking further out.

The Doctor followed, "I don't know," he said.

Just then, the TARDIS disappeared, making the sound of the engines.

"No, no!" the Doctor said, runing towards the TARDIS, but it was too late, she was gone.

_**Inside 17 Orchard Park, Whitechapel**_

"Rory, snacks," said Benny Weir. He and his two bestfriends, Ethan Morgan and Rory Keaner, were playing Triton (Halo)

Rory rushed down the stairs in a flash, then came back that next second.

"Guys, some dude and a hot girl are out there," Rory said to them.

Benny sat up, "Whatshelooklike?" he asked him.

"Red hair, striped t-shirt, jeans and-" (Benny runs outside) "- cowboy boots..." Rory replied.

_**Outside**_

"Doctor, you could atleast ask people where we are," Amy told the Doctor.

"What are we supposed to say, our TARDIS materialized without us?" the Doctor asked her.

"No," she started, "We say our vechile was stolen, so we walked here," she said.

"Hi," said Benny, walking up to Amy with what he thought was a seducive voice.

"Hi?" Amy said, puzzled.

"Hello!" the Doctor said, "Our vechile was stolen, so we walked here, could you tell us where we are?" he asked. He said this very fast, so Amy would have been surprised if he hadn't turned to her.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Our car was stolen, so we walked here," she said, "and we'd like to know where we are," she continued.

"Oh, you're in Whitechapel, mind you, crazy stuff happens here," he said.

"Don't worry, we're used to it," Amy said.

"Hi, don't mind Benny," a voice said. Ethan and Rory had come down from the house.

"he says stupid things all the time," Ethan continued.

"How old are you?" Benny blurted to Amy.

The Doctor answered "909,"

" Not you," Amy said.

"I'm 21," she told him.

Benny obviously knew she wouldn't like him if she knew he was 15, so he lied.

"I'm 22," he said.

Rory was obviously about to say, 'No your not,' but Ethan nudged him in the stomoche.

"What's your name?" Ethan asked the Doctor and Amy.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amy," the Doctor said.

"Doctor Who?" Rory asked.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said.

Rory looked puzzled and said, "Well, welcome to Whitechapel, anyway."


	2. Chpt 2-The Coffee Shop

_**~ Chapter 2– The Coffee Shop~**_

Have you ever seen a movie where the girl is tretaed like a queen by one guy? Well, that's how Benny has been treating Amy for the last few days.

"So, are you married or anything," Benny had asked her on one occasion.

"No," she had replied, while the Doctor had guilty look on his face.

"Play any video games?" Ethan asked her.

"No, I mostly travel," she had answered.

Ethan looked at Benny. "I travel a lot too, I'm just visiting my grandma,"

"Maybe sometime you could travel with us!" Amy told Benny.

"When we get our... car... back," the Doctor added.

That was the happiest moment of their visit.

6 days, and Benny was growing impatient, He had to say something, so he walked up to her just after lunch.

"Youwannagofordrinksomime?" he asked.

"What?" Amy had responded.

"Well.. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime?" he asked her again.

"Sure, I like hanging out with you guys," Amy said.

Benny looked at her for a moment, then said in an oddly high-pitched voice, "Yep, with the guys,"

_**The Next Day**_

"Thanks for asking me," Amy said.

They were in the local coffee shop.

"Shame Ethan and Rory couldn't make it," she sighed.

Benny hadn't actually told them to come in the first place.

"Benny?" Amy said.

"Do you ever feel like you've forgotten someone, but you can't think who?" she said.

Benny had to agree. His only chance. "yeah," he said.

Obviously he had forgotten something, because that moment two people stepped in that he had not thought about.

'Crap,' throught Benny.

Ethan and Sarah had their date, today, in this same coffee shop.

"Hi Ethan," Amy said.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Amy. She's new here." Ethan told her.

"Hi" Amy said.

Sarah obviously got a pretty good first impression. Short skirts are the first sign of skank.

"Ethan, I thought you were supposed to be having coffee with us," Amy asked Ethan.

"Since when?" said a clueless Ethan.

"Benny?" Amy said.

Then the all rounded on Benny.


	3. Chpt 3-When All Else Fails, Blame Benny

_**~Chapter 3- When All Else Fails, Blame Benny~**_

"I'm sorry, alright!"

Benny had to keep telling Amy this constantly.

"I like you! I just wanted you alone, but you took it as a time with all of us!" Benny yelled.

"And you agreed!" she yelled back, "What else are you hiding?"

Benny slowly said, "Nothing..."

"Right, I believe that," she replied sarcastically.

"If you want a girl to like you, you don't lie to her!" she continued.

Sarah was finally starting to see something in this girl and sided with her.

"Benny, how old are you?" Sarah asked him.

"fiftee- twenty-two.." he said.

" I didn't think there was such a number as fifty-twenty-two," she said.

Amy had caught on, "you're not 22 are you?" she said.

"hasn't even graduated from high-school, this one," Sarah said.

Then Benny said "Okay, I'm 15, I just wanted to-"

"-impress me? Well, you had a massive fail." Amy said.

Then she stalked away.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"scanning for extra-terestiral energy," he said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Looking for the TARDIS," he replied.

Sarah walked over.

"What are you doing?" she asked the Doctor.

"Don't ask," Amy told her.

"Woah! There's major energy here!" the Doctor said scanning around Sarah's feet.

"Can you step out of the way for a moment?" he asked her.

"Sure?" Sarah said.

"Bahh!" the Doctor said, "the energy is gone,"

"What are you looking for?" Sarah asked him.

"Extra-terrestrial energy," he answered.

"right, I'm going to go," Sarah said.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY, SHORT CHAPTER. MY BRAIN IS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. NEED TO STRECH THEM ACROSS DIFFERENT CHAPTERS.**_


	4. Chpt 4- Are You Human?

_**~Chapter 4- Are You... Human?~**_

'That was close' Sarah said to herself, walking back to Ethan's house.

"What was close?" Rory said.

"The Doctor almost caught 'us' out." Sarah said.

"There's an US?!" Rory said excitedly.

"No, I mean, Fang-fang," Sarh told the stupid teen, whilst pointing at her mouth.

Rory's face dropped slightly, "Oh," he started, "You want me to bite him?" he said.

"No!" Sarah exclaimed, "And I smelt his blood when he came close, it's not human blood," Sarah told him.

"Then what is he?" Rory said, Sarah responded, "Not a vampire, not a human, I know he's not a werewolf for two reasons, one, I don't hate him, two Amy's perfectly fine."

_**~ Later that Day~**_

"Doctor, I think I know what this means," Amy said.

"Yes, the TARDIS is gone without a trace, and we have no way back home," the Doctor said,

"No," said the Scottish girl, "Sarah's not human," she continued.

"Yes, I suppose," he said as he straigtend his bow-tie.

_**~Even Later that Day~**_

"Sarah," Amy said.

"Amy," Sarah said when she saw her.

"Um, I don't know how to ask you this but... are you human?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AGAIN, SHORT CHAPTER. DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE I UPLOADED CHAPTER 3 BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS AND STUFF. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS, PLEASE TELL ME. PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE FOR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND RAFEL PHEONIX. I'M WORKING ON A HARRY POTTER STORY. IT'S DRAMIONE (DRACO/HERMIONE), HINNY (HARRY/GINNY), BUNA (BLAISE/LUNA) AND RANSY (RON/PANSY)**_

_**LOVE ETHARAHXBENNICA **_


End file.
